


Rivetra Week Day 6: Affair

by hunntea



Series: Rivetra Week 2017 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Rivetra Week 2017, affair, rivetra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunntea/pseuds/hunntea
Summary: petra is thinking while levi wants to know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> here u go

Petra is running her fingers through her lovers’ hair, her breathing slowly going back to a reasonable pace.

She closes her eyes, humming to herself and somehow following the rhythm that her hands were moving in.

“What are you thinking?” Levi says, already half asleep.

“I’m deciding,” she replies, earning a stir from him.

He sits up and stretches, waking himself up just a fraction so that he could pay better attention. “On?”

She shrugs, still laying on her back. The thought wasn’t complicated, it was simple. She just wanted to find the right words to say, as to not scare him off or say the wrong thing.

Before speaking, she clicks her tongue. “I’ve decided on leaving Erwin.”

He wasn’t really moving, but Petra swears that she feels him freeze in place. With that said, she sits up to wrap her arms around him. He doesn’t react right away, and this worries her. But when she feels his hand on top of one of her own, she relaxes. “I’m leaving him for you.”


End file.
